Ash Ketchum and the journey of doom
by midgetking999
Summary: Ash the bearded ghost 10-year old with mettaton legs will go out on a journey to find the secret hidden within this blank piece of paper. He travled from region to region, being the very worst like no one ever was.


Ash Ketchum was skipping along when a hurricane sweeps him up. And he didnt care because he can't age or ever accomplish anything in his life at all. Then he falls into a dark cave where he meets a skeleton that tells him he gogna hav a bad tem. He catches it and gains the power of an internet meme. But Ash ketchup refused, the skeleton just gave up doing nothing, the nothingness intensfies. Finally Ash sends out his secret weapon the mustard pikachu. Sans hated mustard and still didn't do nothing about it. Pikachu uses the power of mustard to open the closet and Sans got dunked on into Narnia. Ash Ketchup journeys further into the cake until he reached ponyville. He feels the power and ran into Chocolate Raindash and the sky got dark and started to rain chocolate. The chocolate friendship makes him want to kill, and he joins forces with Yandere-chan to protect senpai. But Yandere-chan got abducted by aliens and Ash was left alone again forgetting he had a pikachu, not even senpai would touch him. Senpai walks by and did notice Ash. Ash felt happy inside when he dreamed that Senpai will finally ignore him and make him feel special somehow. Yandere-chan revives as a zombie and is angry that Senpai is noticing Ash knowing that he does not do the same with her. Yandere-chan attempts to assinate Ash but instead accidently assinated his Pikachu. Ash escapes into a portal from portal that opens up beneath him. He becomes a weed and he learns he has the power. He can become the god of the world now, if only those meddling kids didnt get in his way, and their dumb dog.

Scooby grows super saiyan hair, turning golden. He flies into the sky and charges his lazer beam eyes that was so bright not even bald people can be as bright and shiny with their heads. Scooby flies around in the sky accidently burning Ash weed with his lazer eyes. Ash weed was burning to death, but realized he had the power to control everything, especially the fire. He uses the fire against Scooby but instead it burned his scooby snacks into ashes. Also it burns Ash into ashes. Ash now became a ghost, but with mettaton legs. He knew his true purpose was to dance. He started tap dancing but was so good that nobody paid attention to him, even Senpai could notice how good he was and still never noticed him at all. Then there was another dancer who was actually worse but got more attention from the public, called Sans dance and Ash could not compete with his horrible dancing skills, so Ash chose suicide. He paid Jack the Ripper to assasinate his ghostly self. Jack just took the money and leaves. All that is left is the walls to talk to. They tell him of the ancient super special secret secret treasure of secrets. If you spaz on the floor infront of a large crowd of people, also known as break dancing, it will open the gateway to hell. So Ash gets into hell by being a good boy and killing everyone. Fluttershy was there to meet him. "If you truely want to know the secret, you must become a disciple of mine and learn the occult ways." Fluttershy takes Ash into her secret Bat cave and dies.

Years later ghost ash grows a beard, but he is still 10 years old. He decides to steal the secret secret map of secretness that is plainly on the desk. The secret map contained nothing, the map was just blank. Ash the bearded ghost 10-year old with mettaton legs will go out on a journey to find the secret hidden within this blank piece of paper. He travled from region to region, being the very worst like no one ever was. Until finally he reached to a region called Hoboken where they couldn't even afford gyms so instead they have a school. Ash was the smartest idiot in the whole world and people look up to him for advice on how to be young and forget everything in life. It hit Ash when he remembered he had amnesia (somehow) and the pikachu angel shot him with an arrow so he fell in love with himself. He asked himself out on a date, but he refused because he was already in love with solid snake. Snake and Ash went on a date to weenie hut Jr. Ash was angstey at him for cheating and attempted to kill himself again, but just then! Sonic appears, he had the spikey hair like god and he slaps ash in the face and took his wallet which also had a beard.

Many years later, in a Galaxy far, far away lived a little hobo boy. He was a weenie who didn't like to eat garlic. He was actually a vampire and his name was Edward Cullen. He was an ugly boy who shines like daimonds, he peeped into girls minds like a pedo which for some reason gets a lady to fall in love with him. And that little lady was Ash Ketchup.

Ash kidnapped Edward and they lived happily ever after, and then divorced many years later.

The end.


End file.
